chataboutheroesrpfandomcom-20200215-history
Willow Stone
Willow Marie Stone is a character used by Lowri in the future of World 11: Villains. She will be the eldest daughter and second child of Julie and Andrew Stone. She will possess the abilities of Imagination Projection, Selective Mental Shield, Precognition Summoning and Poison Saliva. Appearance Willow will have inherited red hair colouring from her father. She will be the only one of her siblings to have done so. She will also have light blue eyes inherited from her mother. Her skin tone will be pale, like all of her siblings. She will be tall as a child and also as an adult, standing at 5'9 in height exactly like her brother Topher. Abilities Willow's first ability will be Imagination Projection. This ability will enable her to manifest her imagination, projecting imaginary ideas into reality. It will slightly differ from mental projection as it cannot also project thoughts, and it will allow anything she imagines to be created rather than more narrowly focusing on what she creates. It could also be used to create things from her dreams, as well as scenarios, beings and things she imagines. There will be a risk of accidental creation, since the ability will be so strongly tied to her subconscious and the imagination. This risk will be amplified if Willow is not focusing strongly and in situations like if she was drugged. Her second ability will be Selective Mental Shield.This will enable Willow to give herself a particular mental immunity. For example, she could give herself immunity to having her mind read, or being controlled telepathically, or seeing telepathic hallucinations. When the immunity is activated, she will prove immune to the effects of any ability which tries to do what she is immune to. However, she won't be able to possess multiple immunities at once. When a new immunity is chosen, the earlier will automatically be lost. She also won't be able to change immunities too rapidly. Her third ability will be Precognition Summoning. Willow will be capable of summoning any form of precognition. She will be able to give herself knowledge of the future and will be able to grant others precognitive abilities too. These could range from instinctive guessing of future events to precognitive dreams or painting future images. However, the precognition will not last, and in some cases could fade after just one use. Her fourth ability will be Poison Saliva. Willow will be capable of making her saliva poisonous. When she first manifests the ability, she won't be able to control it, and will have poisonous saliva at all times. Eventually she will learn to deactivate it. She will be immune to the specific poison her body produces, but she won't be immune to any other poisons. She also won't be able to alter the poison she makes, since it will only ever be one kind. It will be tasteless, scentless and colourless, and therefore normally entirely undetectable. She will be able to fatally poison others via kisses or bites, and her saliva will also have an irritant effect if she spits it onto someone's skin, although it wouldn't kill if used thus. Willow won't be able to change her saliva and make it harmless once it has left her body. Family & Relationships *Mother - Julie Stone *Father - Andrew Stone *Older brother - Topher Stone *Younger sister - Niambh Stone History & Future Etymology Willow is an English name which refers to the willow tree. Her middle name, Marie, is a variant of Mary, a Hebrew name meaning "bitter". This could refer to the poison she can create. Her surname is English like her first name and it refers to a stone. Category:Characters Category:Lowri's Characters. Category:Future Characters